The invention relates to a device for a seat belt.
German patent application DE 101 03 319 A1 (incorporated by reference herein) describes a belt-deflecting device with an energy absorption unit. If, in the event of a vehicle accident, the seat belt is deflected by the vehicle occupant, a considerable tensile force is exerted on the deflecting device. In order to limit the restraining forces acting on the vehicle occupant, in the case of the previously known belt-deflecting device, the energy absorption unit is configured so that it permits the seat belt to yield; this takes places specifically so that a deflecting element of the belt-deflecting device is displaced or moved in such a manner by deformation of the holding elements holding the deflecting element that an “extension of the belt” for the vehicle occupant occurs. In order to make the described absorption of energy possible, the previously known belt-deflecting device is of multi-part construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,282 (incorporated by reference herein) describes a belt-deflecting device having a deflecting element which is fastened pivotably or rotatably to the vehicle bodywork by means of a screw. The deflecting element is assigned a spring element which exerts on the seat belt a predetermined prestressing force which presses the seat belt against the vehicle occupant. Owing to the pivotable mounting of the deflecting element on the vehicle bodywork, the deflecting element can rotate or pivot when the vehicle occupant moves, which means that the position of the seatbelt relative to the vehicle occupant may change. In the case of a vehicle accident, this simultaneous pivoting of the deflecting element may be disadvantageous because, when a critical pivoting angle is reached, the seat belt may become jammed or twisted on the deflecting element. The functioning of the seat belt may be impaired as a result.